


The Last Will and Testament of Edward Nygma

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: Of course, if he isn't dead then he's really going to hope Oswald didn't hear this.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 27





	The Last Will and Testament of Edward Nygma

The Last Will and Testament of Edward Nygma:

"Hello Oswald. If you're watching this then, against all odds, you have managed to best me. I think it's only fair then that, in the event of my death, everything goes to you. Perhaps you'll refuse it all, or burn it without even taking a look. Maybe you'll just leave it all in some warehouse to gather dust, if you've finally decided that hating me isn't worth the effort. That's why I wanted to say this in a video, and not a letter. 

"I couldn't be who you deserved in life, Oswald, but I'm dead now, so there's no harm in telling you. I loved you. At the time I'm making and notorizing this, I still love you. I hope that someday you can forgive me for all I put us through. I'll leave my funeral arrangements up to you. I'd like it if you could stop by my grave with flowers sometime. You know my favorites. Goodbye, Oswald. Posthumously and eternally yours, Edward Nygma."


End file.
